Repetition
by S. McIntosh
Summary: Doing the same thing day in and day out can be tedious for anyone, even Kyouya. Will he finally give up or keep on going, no matter how mundane it becomes?


**I don't know why, but one shot ideas seem to be obsessing over my brain. I constantly think of them, for some strange reason. Anyway. I'm going to try to deviate from consecutive FMA one shots and try to wean my brain off of Ouran (which is an amazing series.) I have a line up of animes, mangas, books, and tv shows, but if any of you guys have a suggestion on what I should watch/read, don't hesitate to send me a message, mkay?**

* * *

><p>As I enter the Club room, I am met with Tamaki, laying ont he floor, the Twins sitting on top of him. I stare at the scene, my expression emotionless like always. It's not very hard to distance myself from people, especially fit they're the people in the Club. Not all of them are annoying of course, but still... I think Tamaki alone is a formidable opponent against the solace I find in the company of Haruhi, Mori, and Huni.<p>

I set my bag on a table and sit in a chair, opening my laptop. Ever since this morning I've been contemplating resigning as a Host and merely staying apart of the Club as the financial manager. The only profit I receive from playing with young ladies hearts is them agreeing to my wishes, no matter what they may be. I rather have competent adversaries than mindless servants any day.

"Mommy, Kaoru and Hikaru are being mean to me!" Tamaki runs to me, throwing himself at my back, wrapping his arms around my neck. I groan and stand, shrugging him off of me, frowning as he latches back on. It's always like this; he drapes over me as a show, just to annoy me.

"Get off."

"What? Why? Aren't you gonna-"

"Get off of me!" I turn to him, my eyes narrowed and my mouth thin. I'm tired of him acting like a five year old. "It's time you grow up."

"But Mommy-"

"I am not mommy. I am not you're wife. We are NOT a family!"

"Kyoya." Haruhi steps forward, cutting a look at me. "Think about what you're saying."

"I'm tired of thinking!" By this point my voice has reached a yelling point, but I don't care; I'm too riled up. "I'm tired of planning, and coordinating, and calculating... I quit!"

"What?" The voices around me shout in unison, their expressions filled with bewilderment.

"I just... I can't take it anymore." And with that I run from the classroom, coming to a puffing stop just outside the gardens. I sit in the shade of a large oak tree, my knees hugged tightly to my chest. Had I really just quit? All my life, I have never been allowed the luxury of quitting, but now that I did... It's like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders... Like I can breath again. But, at the same time, I feel like I let everyone down, especially a certain blond idiot.

I look up as a shadow covers me, my eyes resting on Haruhi. "Hey." She sits next to me, assuming the position I had adopted.

"Hey."

"That exit was pretty dramatic."

"I know... I just..." I sigh and sit criss cross, staring down at my lap. I've never been a very sentimental or sensitive person, but when it comes to Haruhi... She brings out that side of me. She brings out that side in all of us, one way or another. It's something about her... Just being her. No face, no front, no nothing. I guess that's why she's the natural type.

"I understand. You try so hard and you think you're getting somewhere, but in the end, you haven't really moved." She nods softly, stretching her legs out in front of her. "You think that the things you do have a purpose, but really, it's just a guise for the fact that you have no idea what you're really doing."

"That's exactly it..." I watch as a squirrel scampers by, the sun just beginning to set. Tamaki always keeps up a couple hours after school for meetings. I've never seen the necessity of the meetings, but it was always important to him, so I went along with it.

"Kyouya?"

"Yeah?"

"I know you're not a touchy feel guy on the outside, but you are on the inside." She smiles at me, and much to my surprise, hugs me. I nod and wrap my arms around her, holding her for a minute. She pulls away and a pang hits me. I smile back at her, standing just as she does.

At that moment, I realized something. I wasn't tired of the Club, I was tired of doing the same thing every day; swooning young ladies with fragile hearts and leading them along. I was tired of gaining profit just to gain profit and not thinking of anything else, because that's 'who I was'. I was tired of the repetition.

Until this moment, I failed to realize what I truly wanted; I wanted something semi-permanent, something that I was sure would last from day to day for at least a little while and that something I wanted so badly was standing in front of me, smiling like every moment is a gift from God.


End file.
